Penyesalan
by Sulli Otter
Summary: miss typo, ejaan sesuai mood autor, "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ" yang gak bisa baca warning berati minus dan perlu kacamata dan kalo masih baca terus ngeflame atau ngebash berarti minus parah dan perlu kacamata baru.. hehe pisss    v.


**Penyesalan**

** Cast : Leeteuk & Donghae**

**Genre : Hurt/Family**

**Rated : K+**

**Summary : kebahagiaan yang hilang, Penyesalan dan sakit hati**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya kecuali main cast di dalamnya**

**Warning : miss typo, ejaan sesuai mood autor, "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ" yang gak bisa baca warning berati minus dan perlu kacamata dan kalo masih baca terus ngeflame atau ngebash berarti minus parah dan perlu kacamata baru.. hehe pisss ^_^v.**

**Dedication for ****"****Akai Vieh Kawaii****"**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**00000000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae sedang asik memasak di dapur saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka. Dia segera berlari keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan senyum langsung mengembang di bibirnya saat meliht siapa yang datang.

"Leetuk _hyung_, kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya saat melihat _hyung_nya tersebut.

Leeteuk hanya melirik Donghae sekilas dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya mengacuhkan dongsaengnya yang raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat dia hanya meliriknya sekilas. Donghae yang melihat Leeteuk mengacuhkannya merasakan sakit di dadanya, perlahan tangannya naik memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"_Sebegitu bencinyakah kau terhadapku hyung?" _lirihnya dalam hati sambil menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit melihat sikap _hyung_nya yang acuh.

Namun dia tak menyerah agar Leeteuk membalas ucapannya "_Hyung_... aku sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu, aku tunggu di meja makan." serunya sambil tersenyum pedih melihat sikap Leeteuk yang tetap dingin terhadapnya.

Dia melangkah kembali kedapur dan mencoba melupakan semuanya walaupun dia tau itu tak akan bisa. Donghae segera menyiapkan makanan dan menatanya di meja, dia duduk di meja makan dengan senyum merekah walau hatinya selalu sakit.

Cukup lama Donghae menunggu Leeteuk di meja makan namun _hyung_ yang di tunggu-tunggunya itu tak juga muncul. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding dapur.

''Ah... sudah dua jam aku menunggu Leeteuk _hyung_ tapi dia nggak datang-datang juga, apa kau sudah tidur _hyung_?'' gumamnya lirih.

Donghae berdiri dan melangkah masuk keruang tengah untuk melihat _hyung_nya, dia tak melihat Leeteuk di ruang tengah dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul _hyung_nya di kamarnya.

'Tok... tok...tok...'

Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar _hyung_nya namun tak juga ada sahutan, akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri dia membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk secara pelan.

'Kriett..'

Donghae melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar _hyung_nya namun dia tak menemukan _hyung_nya dikamarnya. Perlahan Donghae masuk kedalam kamar _hyung_nya, dia melihat keadaan sekeliling kamar _hyung_nya. Ada rasa rindu yang membuncah di dadanya melihat kamar _hyung_nya itu, sebuah perasaan yang sangat lama sekali ingin dia rasakan lagi. Perasaan hangat yang dulu selalu dia dapatkan dari _hyung_nya yang tak pernah dia dapatkan lagi saat ini.

"_Kau tak merubah suasana di dalam kamar mu hyung? Masih sama seperti dulu, saat aku sering masuk dan bermain bahkan tidur di kamar ini. Aku merindukan mu hyung, merindukan senyum mu yang tak terlihat lagi sejak kejadian tiga tahun silam. Aku merindukan mu memelukku lagi seperti dulu yang selalu kau lakukan. Aku merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kita dahulu hyung, sangat." _lirih Dongahe dalam hati, tanpa disadari cairan bening mengembang disudut matanya yang terasa panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" terdengar suara Leeteuk yang dingin.

Donghae membalikkan badannya dan melihat Leeteuk yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan menghapus cairan bening yang nampaknya sebentar lagi akan mengalir kemudian dia mendongak lagi dan menatap Leeteuk dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Hyung_, kau dari mana? Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan." ucapnya perlahan berusaha menghilangkan getaran dalam suaranya akibat pedih hatinya yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya karena tatapan Leeteuk yang tajam namun sarat akan kebencian terhadapnya.

"Bukan urusan mu, keluar dari kamarku." kata Leeteuk datar.

"_Hyung_ sudah makan? Kita makan bersama _hyung_ ya, aku sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan _hyung_." Kata Donghae lagi berusaha mengajak Leeteuk makan malam bersamanya.

"Aku tak lapar." sahut Leeteuk masih dengan nada yang sama, datar dan dingin.

"Ah... apakah _hyung_ sudah mak..." ucapan Donghaer terpotong karena teriakan marah dari Leeteuk.

"KU BILANG KELUAR DARI KAMARKU LEE DONGHAE." teriak Leeteuk dengan marah.

Donghae terlonjak kebelakang mendengar teriakan maarah Leeteuk, cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya meloloskan didirnya dan mengalir dengan lancar melalui matanya menelusuri lekuk pipinya. Dengan langkah pelan Donghae keluar dari kamar Leeteuk.

'Blam..'

Pintu tertutup dengan menghilangnya sosok Donghae dari dalam kamar Leeteuk. Leeteuk berbalik dan menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

#

.

Donghae pov.

.

Aku berlari kekamar appa dan umma, entah kenapa kali ini aku ingin kekamar appa dan umma. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamar umma dan appa lalu ku kunci dari dalam. Aku berjalan kearah sebuah pigura dimana ada sosok umma dan appa di pigura tersebut yang tengah tersenyum senang dengan appa memeluk umma dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu umma.

"Appa, umma aku merindukan kalian, sangat. Aku sedih dengan sikap _hyung_ appa, umma dia berubah semenjak kejadian itu. _hyung_ tak menyayangiku lagi. Aku sedih melihatnya appa, umma. Aku ingin seperti dulu, seperti sebelum appa dan umma pergi meninggalkan kami berdua." ucap ku lirih di tengah isak tangis ku.

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai keranjang appa dan umma, aku duduk menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran ranjang dan menekuk kakiku. Kubenamkan wajahku di antara kedua kakiku. Air mata makin deras mengalir dari kedua pipiku. aku mengingat saat-saat bahagia dulu sebelum appa dan umma pergi meninggalkan aku dan hyung selamanya.

.

_**Flashback on**_

_**.**_

_Saat itu aku masih berumur 15 tahun dan Leeteuk hyung berumur 19 tahun. Kami berdua sangat bahagia saat itu karena kami akan bermain ketaman bersama dengan appa dan umma. Kami sekeluarga mengenakan baju yang sama dan senyum tak pernah hilang dari bibir kami._

"_Appaaaa... ummaaaa... cepatttttt!" teriakku keras._

"_Sabarlah Donghae-ah, appa dan umma baru saja selesai makan," ucap Leeteuk hyung._

_Aku memandang Leeteuk hyung yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil menonton tv. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung meloncat kepangkuannya. _

"_Ya... Donghae-ah, kau mengagetkan ku." Serunya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya._

_Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah hyungku yang memang gampang sekali terkejut, itu salah satu yang aku suka dari hyungku. Aku sering mengganggu Leeteuk hyung dengan cara mengejutkannya._

"_Hahaha... lihatlah wajah bodoh mu itu hyung, hahahah..." aku terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutku._

_Leeteuk hyung memandangku dengan sangar, perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya. Aku yang merasakan ancaman bahaya langsung berlari menjauh darinya masih dengan tertawa._

"_Ya... jangan lari kau anak nakal!" teriak Leeteuk hyung sambil berlari mengejarku. _

_Aku berlari menjauh dari hyung ku itu, namun rupanya kemalangan sedang berpihat terhadaku. Akyu terjatuh karena tersangkut tali sepatuku sendiri dan Leeteuk hyung berhasil menangkapku._

"_Hahaha... tertangkap kau sekarang anak nakal," kata Leeteuk hyung dan langsung menggelitik ku._

_Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karena rasa geli, aku terus tertawa sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Leeteuk hyung namun gagal. Aku terus tertawa, aku memohon kepada Leeteuk hyung untuk menghentikan aksinya namun dia tak mendengarku. Leeteuk hyung terus menggelitikku dan aku semakin keras tertawa hingga air mataku mengalir._

"_Appaaaaaaa... ummaaaaaa... tolong aku." teriak ku._

_Appa dan umma hanya tertawa melihat kami berdua. Appa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sedangkan aku melihat umma berjalan mendekati kami._

"_Leeteuk-ah, sudah hentikan. Lihatlah dongsaeng mu sambil menangis karena kebanyakan tertawa." Kata umma sambil menarik tangan Leeteuk hyung._

_Hah... akhirnya aku bebas juga, dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berlari ke appa. Aku memeluk appa dan bersembunyi di belakang appa. Appa hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ku dan menarikku kedepannya lalu memelukku._

"_Kau suka sekali menganggu hyungmu Donghae-ah, kau tau kan kau tak akan pernah menang dari hyung mu itu." kata appa sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku._

"_Aish... appa, rambutku." Seruku sambil cemberut._

_Appa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali mengacak-acak rabutku._

"_Sudah... sudah, ayo kita berangkat biar kalian berdu juga puas saat bermain nanti." Seru umma._

"_Yeayyy..." aku berteriak senang dan berlari keluar rumah sambil menarik hyung ku._

_Akhirnya setelah menunggu lama kami semua berangkat ke taman bermain. Lima belas menit kemudian kami sudah sampai, dengan semangat aku turun dari mobil sambil menarik-narik hyungku. Appa dan umma memesan tiket untuk kami sementara aku sudah sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk wahana apa saja yang ingin aku naiki. Tak lama kemudian appa dan umma datang setelah mengantri membeli tiket._

_Dengan semangat aku mengajak appa dan umma juga Leeteuk hyung menuju wahana-wahana yang ingin aku naiki. Kami semua bermain dengan sangta gembira, wajahku ceria sekali saat itu tanpa aku ketahui jika ini dalah saat terakhir kami bersama, saat terakhir aku bahagia, saat terakhir aku melihat senyum hangat hyungku._

_Setelah lelah bermain aku mengajak appa dan umma untuk membeli makanan di dekat jalan raya. Aku ingin membeli lollipop kesukaan kudi toko itu, tapi appa dan umma menolak. Saat aku minta hyungku mengantarku ternyata dia sedang ke toilet jadilah aku pergi sendiri ke toko tersebut._

_Aku berjalan, bukan lebih tepatnya berlari ke arah toko tersebut tanpa menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarku yang penuh dengan kendaraan. Aku menyebrang jalan dengan semangat tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri._

_Saat aku berada di tengah jalan raya aku mendengar appa dan umma menjerit menyuruhku berlari, saku bingung dan saat aku melihat kearah kanan sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. aku sangat terkejut, ketakutan menjalar kesekujur tubuhku. Aku hanya diam terpaku di tengah jalan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Saat truk itu tinggal beberapa meter di hadapanku aku memejamkan mataku, memasrahkan diri terhadap takdir._

_Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menarikku dengan kuat, aku terlempar ketrotoar dengan keras. Aku mendengar jeritan membahana di sekitarku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku dan aku sangat terkejut melihat semua yang ada di depan mataku._

_Disana, di depan sana aku bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku bersimbah darah. Aku berdiri dengan gementaran, perlahan aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang menghalangi pandanganku. Aku menyeruak kedalam kerumunan terebut hingga dengan jelas aku bisa melihat keadaan appa dan umma yang mengenaskan. Darah mengalir dari kepala appa dan umma. _

_Aku takut, aku takut sekali. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh appa dan umma tapi merek tak meresponku. Aku semakin ketakutan, bayang kehilangan kedua orang tuaku tergambar jelas di otak ku. Hyung... hyungku dimana, aku melihat keadaan sekeliling dan menemukan hyung ku yang berdiri terpaku tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku melihat air mata menetes mengalir kepipinya._

_Itulah awal mulanya hyung membenciku, hyung menganggap akulah penyebab kematian appa dan umma. Leeteuk hyung jadi berubah terhadap ku, tak ada lagi sorot mata penuh kasih sayang terpancar dari matanya yang ada hanyalah kebencian yang mendalam terhadap ku._

_._

_**Flashback off**_

.

Air mataku terus mengalir mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu. Mianhae appa, umma. Mianhae. Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua lutut ku, meratapi nasibku yang sangat malang ini. Betapa menyedihkannya diriku ini, di tinggal kedua orang tuaku dan di benci oleh hyung sendiri. Aku terus menangis hingga akhirnya aku kelelahan dan tertidur di kamar appa dan umma.

.

Donghae pov end.

.

000000000000

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus masuk melalui jendela kamar membangunkan Donghae, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan iris matanya menerima cahaya. Perlahan dia bangun dan duduk, kembali kejadian semalam bergulir di otaknya. Setitik air mata kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Donghae berdiri sambil menghapus air matanya dan keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mandi.

.

000000000000

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam namun tak ada keinginan Donghae untuk pulang kerumahnya, dia duduk dengan wajah sedih di taman. Dipandanginya langit yang berubah warna menjadi gelap dimana bintang-bintang bermunculan.

"Appa, umma aku merindukan kalian." Lirihnya dan kembali dia menangis.

"Appa, umma apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Leeteuk _hyung_ memaafkan ku? Aku rindu kasih sayangnya, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Aku memang adik yang tak berguna menghilangkan senyum ceria di wajah Leeteuk _hyung_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mati untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Leeteuk _hyung_?" ujarnya lagi dengan lirih seraya menatap langit malam yang indah penuh bintang.

Donghae terus memandang langit malam dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Hingga dia mendengar sebuat teriakan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia menoleh dan melihat keasal suara tersebut, terlihat oleh kedua matanya dua orang preman dengan badan kekar sedang menghalangi jalan seorang pemuda yang lebih kecil dari mereka. Donghae memalingkan lagi wajahnya mencoba mengabaikan itu semua namun dengan cepat kembali wajahnya melihat kearah kedua preman dan seorang pemuda tersebut. Donghae merasa mengenali siapa pemuda yang sedang di hajar oleh kedua preman tersebut hingga akhirnya kedua matanya membelalak melihat siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

"Leeteuk _hyung_..." teriaknya dan dia langsung berdiri menghampiri _hyung_nya yang sedang mencoba melawan kedua preman tersebut.

"Ya... lepaskan _hyung_ ku!" serunya dengan keras.

Kedua preman tersebut menoleh kearah Donghae dan berjalan mendekatinya. Leeteuk yang melihat kedua preman tersebut beralih akan menghajar adiknya langsung berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Woi... mau kau apakan dia hah?" teriak Leeteuk marah.

Ya... walaupun dia terlihat membenci adiknya namun sebenarnya dia sangat meyayangi adiknya yang semata wayang itu. Dia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kedua orang tuanya telah pergi meninggalkannya dan adiknya. Hatinya semakin sakit jika ingat kejadian yang menyebabkan hilangnya kedua orang tuanya.

Semenjak itu dia berubah menjadi dingin terhadap adiknya, terkadang dia menangis melihat usaha keras adiknya untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Usaha keras adiknya untuk menarik perhatiannya lagi. Dia bahkan menangis saat melihat adiknya tertidur di sofa karena menunggunya pulang dari kerja.

Semenjak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Leeteuk mengambil alih perusahaan yang selama ini di kelola ayahnya. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor ketimbang di rumah. Dia bahkan harus menahan sakit hatinya saat dia dengan terpaksa harus membentak adiknya.

"_Hyung_ lariiiii..." teriak Donghae saat melihat kedua preman tersebut batal berjalan kearahnya karena teriakan kakaknya.

Leeteuk tak menghiraukan teriakan Donghae, dia berdiri seolah menantang kedua preman tersebut untuk kembali berduel dengannya. Perkelahian antara Leeteuk dan kedua preman tersebut tak terelakkan lagi. Donghae berusaha membantu kakaknya dengan sekuat kemampuannya. Dia bahkan terjerembab beberpa kali karena tinju yang dilayangkan kearahnya.

Donghae dan Leeteuk terus berkelahi melawan kedua preman tersebut, tak ada yang menolong mereka karena taman sudah sangat sepi. Akhirnya Donghae berhasil menendang preman yang menjadi lawannya hingga terjatuh beberapa meter darinya. Dia melihat Leeteuk yang mulai kewalahan melawan preman tersebut langsung berlari menolong kakaknya.

Donghae menambah kecepatan larinya saat dilihatnya preman tersebut mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik jaket kulit yang dipakainya. Leeteuk yang memang sudah kepayahan tak menyadari itu semua. Tepat saat preman itu menikamkan pisaunya ke Leeteuk Donghae sudah berada disana. Dia memeluk kakaknya untuk menghindari tikaman pisau tersebut hingga dialah yang tertikam. Donghae mengerang kesakitan saat pisau tersebut menancap di punggungnya.

Leeteuk terkejut melihat adiknya melorot jatuh saat memeluknya. Matanya melebar saat melihat pisau yang menancap di punggung adiknya. Seketika amarah merasuki dirinya, dengan mata merah menahan amarah ditatapnya kedua preman yang kini tengah tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Leeteuk berteriak marah dan menerjang kedua preman tersebut hingga terjatuh ketanah. Dihajarnya kedua preman tersebut tanpa ampun hingga kedua preman tersebut pingsan. Leeteuk langsung berlari menghampiri adiknya yang terkulai lemah di tanah dengan pisau yang menancap di punggungnya.

"Donghae-ah, Donghae-ah bangun." Teriaknya kalap saat adiknya tak juga menyahuti teriakannya.

Leeteuk mengangkat kepala Donghae dan di letakkan di pangkuannya, di tepuk-tepuknya kedua pipi adiknya tersebut dengan panik. Dia terus memanggil nama adiknya hingga tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes di wajah adiknya.

"Donghae-ah, _mianhae_. Mianhae _dongsaeng-ah_, _mianhae_.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Donghae lemah. Leeteuk langsung menatap _dongsaeng_nya yang memanggilnya dengan lemah.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau bangun Donghae-ah, syukurlah. Kita kerumah sakit." Kata Leeteuk yang langsung berdiri dan menggendong adiknya.

"Sebentar _hyung_, ca-cabut dulu pisau ini. Sakit hyung." Pinta Donghae dengan pelan saat kesadaran meninggalkannya.

Leeteuk langsung membalik badan adiknya dengan pelan. Dilihatnya pisau yang menancap di punggung adiknya itu. darah mengalir dengan deras di sela-sela mata pisau itu membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan adiknya. Dengn tangan gemetar di pegangnnya pisau itu dan dia memejamkan matanya kemudia di cabutnya pisau yang menancap di punggung adiknya tersebut.

"Argghhh..." teriak Donghae kesakitan.

Leeteuk langsung membuang pisau tersebut dan di angkatnya adiknya di pundaknya. Dengan berlari dia menuju rumah sakit, hatinya sangat panik saat ini. Berbaagai macam pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

"Donghae-ah, bertahanlah _dongsaeng-ah_. Aku mohon bertahanlah." Serunya panik.

Akhirnya Leeteuk sampai di rumah sakit. Dia berteriak dengan kalap memanggil suster dan dokter untuk membantu adiknya. Tak lama kemudian suster dan dokter langsung datang menghampirinya. Di taruhnya adiknya di ranjang dorong tersebut. Dia terus menggenggam tangan adiknya sampai tiba di ruang UGD.

Leeteuk di tahan oleh seorang suster saat akan masuk kedalam ruang tersebut.

"Maaf, bapak tidak boleh ikut masuk. Permisi." Kata suster tersebut langsung menutup pintu ruang tersebut.

Leeteuk menunggu dengan cemas didepan ruang UGD tersebut. Terlihat sekali raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Ketakutan terlihat jelas dimatanya, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"_Mianhae dongsaeng-ah_, _mianhae_. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku." Gumamnya disela tangisnya.

"_Mianhae _Donghae-ah, aku mohon bertahanlah. _Hyung_ berjanji tak akan mengulangi lagi sifat buruk _hyung_ selama tiga tahun ini terhadapmu. _Hyung_ janji akan selalu menemani mu. Aku mohon bertahanlah Donghae-ah, sembuhlah untuk ku. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku padamu selama tiga tahun ini Donghae-ah. _Mianhae_... _mianhe_." Ujar Leeteuk lirih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan Leeteuk langsung berdiri menghampiri dokter yang menangani adiknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Leeteuk

"Anda siapanya?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Saya kakaknya dok, kakaknya." Jawabnya cepat.

"Adik anda sudah melewati masa kritisnya, sebentar lagi akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa." Jawab dokter tersebut.

"Oh... syukurlah, syukurlah. Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih." Ucap Leeteuk lega.

"Baiklah, saya kembali keruang saya dulu. Permisi." Kata dokter tersebut.

"Ah... ya, terima kasih dokter." Ucap Leeteuk yang disahuti anggukan oleh dokter tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Donghae di pindahkan kekamar rawat oleh perawat-perawat tersebut.

.

000000000

.

Saat ini Leeteuk sedang berada di kamar rawat Donghae, di letakkannya bunga lili putih yang tadi di belinya di pot bunga dekat jendela. Dia menghampiri ranjang adiknya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Di genggamnya tangan Donghae dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Donghae-ah, kapan kau akan bangun? Kau tau ini sudah hari ke tiga kau tak bangun. Bangunlah _dongsaeng-ah_, aku merindukan mu. aku ingin meminta maaf kepada mu tentang semua kesalahan ku selama tiga tahun ini. Bangunlah." Ujar Leeteuk lirih.

Dia memandangi wajah Donghae yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam selang dan kabel yang melintang di badannya. Miris hatinya melihat keadaan adiknya itu, sekali lagi dia menangis melihatnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia menangis selama tiga hari ini, menyesali semua kebodohannya.

Leeteuk menundukkan wajahnya, tangan kanannya mengusap air matanya. Dia terus menangis dalam diam hingga di merasakan gerakan tangan Donghae dalam genggamannya. Dengan cepat di tengadahkannya wajahnya untuk melihat Donghae.

Akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum lega saat melihat Donghae membuka matanya dan tengah menatapnya. Leeteuk tersenyum manis menatap dongsaengnya itu, dijulurkannya tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun _dongsaeng-ah_." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Donghae lirih.

"Hem...? kau mau apa Donghae-ah, minum?" tanyanya namun Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku mau _hyung_ memeluk ku." Ujar Donghae lemah.

Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Donghae dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Dieratkannya pelukannya terhadap Donghae.

"_Mianhae_ Donghae-ah, _mianhae_ maafkan semua sikap buruk _hyung_ terhadap mu selama ini, _mianhae_. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi Donghae-ah, aku berjanji" Ujar Leeteuk dengan air mata yang kembali menetes membasahi pundak Donghae.

"_Hyung_, jangan menangis. Aku memaafkan mu dari dulu _hyung_, maaf aku juga yang telah mengilangkan senyum ceria mu selama ini _hyung_." Balas Donghae lemah.

"Cepatlah sembuh _dongsaeng_ ku tersayang, kita ulangi lagi masa tiga tahun yang terlewat karena kebodohanku. Kita ulangi lagi semuanya dari awal, maafkan aku." Ujar Leeteuk lagi parau.

Donghae tak menjawab namun dia mengeratkan pelukannya, pelukan kakaknya yang selama ini sangat di rindukannya akhirnya kembali. Semangat untuk sembuh tibul di hatinya.

Kedua adik kakak tersebut terus berpelukan menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang selam tiga tahun ini terpendam karena keegoisan sang kakak. Menangis bersama untuk melepaskan semua beban di hati mereka.

.

.

.

~~~ F I N~~~

.

.

.

Yupz... akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini, maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan masih banyak sekali terdapat kesalahan.

Buat "_Akai Vieh Kawaii__" _mian pona kalau ceritanya gak sesuai harapan .

Karen saya sudah capek jadi tak banyak cuap-cuap. Terima kasih sudah baca fic saya kali ini^^. Review please^^.


End file.
